1. Field
This specification relates to a clothes treating apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
A clothes treating apparatus (a laundry machine or a laundry treating apparatus) is home appliances which can wash and/or dry clothes, and includes a washing machine, a drying machine and a drying washing machine.
Clothes treating apparatuses which can dry clothes are configured to supply air of high temperature (hot air) to clothes and may be classified into an exhaust type and a circulation type on the basis of an air flowing method.
The circulation type clothes treating apparatus is configured in a manner of circulating air supplied to a clothes receiving device, removing (dehumidifying) moisture from the circulated air, heating the dehumidified air, and supplying the heated air back into the clothes receiving device. The exhaust type clothes treating apparatus is configured in a manner of exhausting air supplied to a clothes receiving device to outside without circulation.
Meanwhile, a hot air supply device provided in the related art clothes treating apparatus includes a heat-exchanging device that heats air supplied to the clothes receiving device, and a blower that makes an air flow for supplying the heated air into the clothes receiving device.
However, the related art clothes treating apparatus has a problem in that a compressor, which is connected to the heat-exchanging device to circulate a refrigerant and compress the refrigerant into a state of high pressure, may generate a large amount of heat.
Also, since temperature of internal air of a tub may be lower than room temperature due to wash water supplied from an outside, it takes a large amount of time and energy to heat the air in the heat-exchanging device in order to generate air of high temperature (hot air) required for drying clothes. The clothes treating apparatus of the present disclosure addresses these and other disadvantages.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.